TMNT: Sisterhood
by ScoopGirl79
Summary: The turtles run into a little snag with Shredder, and end up getting extra help. To their surprise they’ve never seen anything at all quite like it. – Female turtles? Redid the second chapter. Please R&R again for those that read the first draft. Thanks.
1. Help

**TMNT: Sisterhood **

Started: 3/28/07

**Summary**: _The turtles run into a little snag with Shredder, and end up getting extra help. To their surprise they've never seen anything at all quite like it. – Female turtles???_

**Note to readers**: _This is my first attempt to writing a turtle fic. So go easy on me with reviews. I use to watch the cartoon back in the 80's and the movies. So I'm a little rough around the edges. _

**Characters**: I don't own any of TMNT. I only own my characters I've added to the story…

Leonardo

Raphael

Michelangelo

Donatello

Splinter

**My characters: **

Leader/trainer: Angel human weapons: Japanese Sai's – color - black

Sistine – pink – Egyptian Daggers

Madonna – yellow – European broadswords

Mona – silver – Celtic chakkram

**Rated: PG **

**Post movie**: TMNT – 2007

* * *

**Chapter one** – _Help_

The dark streets of New York left the turtles underneath in the sewers trying to stay warm from another rainy night. They would normally go out in the rain, but tonight was Friday and that left most of them hungry for pizza with almost everything on it except for anchovies. Splinter sat in a near by chair reading the newspaper. April and Casey were out of town to find another artifact while according to their calendar, Splinter missed them already and he knew the boys did as well.

After what recently happened with all of them Leo has stayed closer to home keeping an eye on all of them as well. He had also started checking out library books on Africa, North America, and other parts of the world he could see himself visiting and perhaps helping out as well.

Donatello was still working hard keeping all the crazy uneducated computer people up-to-date with computer technology of the new centaury. He wondered deep down if old people would stop yelling when they couldn't get something to work and just listen, or learn how to turn on their computer.

Raphael still hung high above the city at night rather Splinter wanted him to leave home or not, he still went out. Leo didn't care too much about it anymore now that he new what other name he went by night.

Mikey, well Mikey still loved his video games, and eating. He was always somewhere in the kitchen trying to find something to eat if or when he was hungry.

Raphael made his way down one of the main streets of New York. Sheets of rain hit him like hammers, but he didn't care. He liked being outside. And seeing that he still had his issues he had to work them out on his own without his brothers. He still felt hurt from what happened between him and Leo. He promised him it would never happen again. But like all brothers a fight was bound to bounce off each others back time and time again. Rough housing was part of their nature, fighting without thinking was something they still had to work on.

The tall buildings stood tall around him, and waited for any sign of H.I.D. or short for Help in Distress. These long nights normally caused him to sleep in most mornings, but he didn't mind it. He was a night turtle, and though he missed the comfort of a nice warm bed at April's, he was out here doing work.

April and Casey had left the city for a while for another job outing, and hopefully this time Casey wouldn't break anything without having to buy it or fix it again. They were still helping Casey with his accidents that he normally caused so easily.

Hearing someone screaming from another roof top he rode hurriedly through the streets to get there. Screeching to a halt on his bike; jumping off, he headed for the building with a coca-cola sign above it. Seeing ninja's fighting against what looked like a girl by herself wasn't good odds.

"Get off of me!" Angel yelled at the black ninja's who where in a hurry to either kill her, capture her, or just plan beat the crap out of her seeing that she new Tae Kwan Do. Her dark hair whipped at her face in the rain as she kicked two of the men down. Grabbing her Japanese Sai's she swung her first round of moves into the next few lined up. She knew without a doubt these where the Foot. Shredder's men, and ten to one they knew about her turtles. Not liking the odds, and wished anyone of them where there now, she grunted heavily and did a high side kick in someone's opened area. Hearing him go down moaning she grabbed him and swung him hitting two more men.

Killing was not her style but leaving them breathless was another move she enjoyed. Using the knife stroke she hit another one near the chest area knocking him windless to the ground. As he fell her eyes widened seeing him standing there. Not believing it for a second that it was one of her turtles she saw another Foot henchmen creep up behind Raphael; "Behind you!" She shouted.

Raphael turned around with a low kick sending one over the building, and one off to the right. Getting back on his feet he rushed over to her punching two other men on the way. Grabbing one of them by the collar Angel grinned; "Tell your leader he will not have what he's looking for here;" and released him allowing the last one to give the message to Shredder.

Raphael stood in awe wondering if he was dreaming. Her black outfit fit her just right, and almost looked like April's, but with a different style. Instead of a sword she had a pair of Japanese Sai's on her waist.

"Cat got your tongue?" Angel asked with a smile. Raphael rubbed his head; "No, just thought you were in trouble." He answered seeing that this woman could take of herself, which he liked.

"I've never seen any others like you before. Just once, but it's hard to find your kind your size around here." Angel pointed out. Raphael took a step back at her words.

"There's more like us?" He asked wondering wide eyed.

"You could say that." She answered.

"How many more;" He was marveled at the idea of more turtles like them their size.

"Can I meet them?" He asked. She laughed and walked toward him; "Sure if you can keep up." She added and with that, took out her rope and latched it to the other building, swinging off like Batman.

Raphael couldn't get the idea out of his head that there were more like him. And with that thought left many ideas that shouldn't be in his head. It seemed like they went half the city before they stopped near a theater that wasn't in use anymore. An old movie title was still on the billboard, along with broken windows, full trash can's and mud puddles near the doors.

"Come, we live here." She said, as she allowed Raph to enter first.

The old theater was called The Mystic; it had about five theater rooms and a basement for storage. Angel led Raphael to the far theater off to the right. He liked the inside it was old, with a musty musk smell to. Reminded him a lot of how Splinter smelled even though rats normally smelled worse that, Splinter liked to stay clean, and Raph didn't blame him.

Passing the old front desk where candy and popcorn was held for the customers Raph entered the main room. His eyes went wide even more in shook, as he looked at all three turtles. He gulped, for the fist time he was nervous, being that these where female turtles.

"My name is Angel by the way." Angel finally greeted herself to Raphael; "What's yours?" She asked him.

"Raphael." He answered still checking the girls out; "Like the painter/sculpture?" She asked; "Who did the painting named Angel?" She added, liking this turtle already.

Raphael looked back at her now realizing she was interested in him. A human liking a turtle, not that April didn't like him, but this felt a little bit different than ordinary talk.

"Ah, yeah I did a little bit of research on the guy after my master named me. And I guess he did do a painting named Angel." Raphael answered.

All the other tree turtles had stopped what they where doing for their nightly work outs and walked over to Angel; "Who is he?" Sistine asked smiling over at him. Raphael backed up not sure if he should sit, stand or tell the guys about this. He knew that Splinter would want to know about this.

"Introduce yourself girls, don't be rude. He's a guest." Angel ordered. Sistine stepped forward, she was short for a female turtle, but her complexion was very well defined, and her eyes where a deep brown. She wore a pink ninja bandana around her eyes; "I'm Sistine, most of the time they nickname me, Sis, after the Sistine Chapel by Michelangelo." Sistine introduce herself and sat next to Angel.

"My name is, Madonna after the painting Madonna, forgot the creature." She said feeling bad she couldn't remember.

"It's okay, it was done by Donatello." Angel added for her. Madonna smiled again and sat next to Sistine.

"My name is Mona after Leonardo's Mona Lisa painting." Mona waved and sat back down holding her celtic chakkram.

"This is so weird; all of you are named after something one of them did. Even you Angel, even though you're not a turtle.

"Yeah, well I was the one who turned my turtles into turtles." Angel added. Raphael stepped back even more now.

"It's okay; I'm not going to turn you back or anything. I'm also a witch. So I'm guessing that's why the Foot was after me. Normally a witch would have pet cats, but I had three turtles and wanted to do something for the world. And turned them making them into fighters." Angel explained.

"I think I should tell my master about this." Raphael said, and looked at the time it was almost time for him to get up or get done with his mediating.

"I'm sorry Raphael but I can't let you leave now that you now that you know." Angel said getting up; "If your master knows you're missing its only because you left, and I'm sure he will know that you will return, but as of right now you are with us." Angel said getting ready to attach him.

"Whoa, lady; you invited me faults under pretence then, and I thought that being a guest meant I could leave without having to stay, so I think that's what I'm going to do." Raphael said, and with that he used one of his smoke pellets to hid himself and escape. He wondered how good these turtles where, and seeing this human was a witch he also didn't want to be turned into anything else but a turtle. With one poof of smoke he was gone.

"Dude he did the poof." Sistine stated with her humor.

**End of chapter one **

* * *

**To the readers: **

This is my first TMNT story, so go easy on me. I normally write Smallville stories… Tell me what you think…


	2. Sloan

TMNT: **Sisterhood**

_Chapter two_: **Sloan**

It had been a long time since Sloan Tyveck had last been to America. He had left his apprentice here for a good ten years, and still no trace of her had been found after they had fought. He had wanted to teach her how a white witch could have awesome power, but apparently she had found out about his dark ways, and left his side to battle evil. She over threw him, and now once again he was back for revenge against her. He despised her in so many ways. They use to be in love many years ago when they both found out that they had power no one ever dreamed of having, and the last of their kind.

Now that time was gone, and he was here in America to find an old army of thieves here in America known as The Foot. It was said to him they were powerful ninjas who, and ran underground. This was his time to seek them out to see if they could help him, and little did he know his timing was perfect.

* * *

Raphael ran across the buildings of New York after his, run in with the female turtles. He still couldn't believe it. After all this time they were no longer alone, but why the hell had, they wanted to keep him there. That still bothered him, to mate, to keep it a secret? To help them? The questions where endless, and he wanted to find out, but first he had to tell Splinter. This was something he didn't want to turn into a circus. He also wanted to know why The Foot was after Angel. The thought never stayed out of his mind as he reached home.

It was in the middle of summer and once he made his way to the den he could already smell the dry musty sewer as he entered the main tunnel. He now heard Gilmore Girls on T.V. as the door swung open.

"Raphael;" Splinter announced turning his head away from his evening hour of G.G.

"Master Splinter, we need to all go out tonight. There's something I must bring to your attention. And further more I ran into The Foot as well. They are back, and I want to know why." Raph told Splinter. All of his brothers stopped what they where doing at this point, and walked over.

"The Foot, what are they doing back?" Don asked.

"I'm not sure; all I know is that they were after someone named Angel and her turtles." Raphael added.

"Whoa more turtles." Mikey said sitting down next to Donny.

"Yeah, and they're not the cute kind of turtles you find in the pet store either." Raph said; "They're big like us." He added. Now; that got Leo's attention.

"What do you mean like us?" Leo asked not believing his brother.

"Our size;" Raphael added. He sat down next to Leo on the couch as Splinter got up.

"Well this is rather strange news;" Splinter said; "What was her name again?" He asked

"Angel, after one of Raphael's paintings;" Raph said again. Hoping he wouldn't have to repeat himself.

"You should go out tonight; did she show you where they live?" Splinter asked wanting to know every detail he could get.

"Yeah, but she didn't want me to leave once I got there, and probably because I would tell someone about them;" Raph filled them in.

Splinter walked over to the stove to get his evening tea, and sipped it; "Leo, take the boys out and see if you can find this Angel. If you do bring her here, I'd love to talk with her." Splinter said as more of a request than an order.

"But Splinter didn't you hear me? I had to use smoke pellets just to get a- way; and apparently none of them have ever used them since one named Sistine said, "Whoa; he did the poof,' and I was out of there." Raph explained. He actually truly wanted to go back, but wasn't so sure the girls would allow him back after leaving against their rules.

Leo got up and headed for the door, "Alright master Splinter we will see if we can get them to work together and talk without fighting." He promised.

"Good;" Splinter said and watched them leave.

* * *

Angel stood in the main room of the theater. Her turtles were training, for another hour today. Madonna was still slow on one of her moves, but she knew she'd get it one of these days. They'd just built the new training room for working out and they all enjoyed it. Madonna had lately been spending her day's online working on websites. She loved doing it, and was now learning how to make better layouts. Angel was always interest in her new layouts and how she did it, since they were so well designed.

Sistine was more into her latest comic book series; on Superman, Supergirl, you name she was into it. It was pretty much Angel's fault on that part since she loved to read as well, and got Sistine hooked on them. She also loved reading other books as well, and every Friday night she had to order a pizza plain with cheese. The girls didn't mind her taste in food, since Madonna couldn't eat anything remotely close to fish, or she would break out. Sistine also loved long walks, hot men, candy, and someone with a good sense of humor.

Mona always kept on her feet, and never liked sitting down too long. She was always out doing something, and loved anything Native American. She had a passion for traveling and it was something she had always wanted to do. She longed to see the world, but knew it would be hard for her to do so being what she was. So she spent her down time reading, or watching Animal Planet and other channels on featuring far away places. After her run in with Sloan she had been hot tempered and couldn't calm down. They say that turtles never had A.D.D., but for some reason she was always hyper. Mona was now surpassing, her other sisters, and always had a way of getting them out of trouble when one of them did get into trouble. Angel pretty much made her the leader of the three when she wasn't around. Every now and then she and Angel would fight, not because of what Mona was, but because she was jealous, and also wanted to learn Angel's ways as a witch, but Angel wasn't ready to teach her. Frustrated because of that Mona often stayed away from Angel.

Angel hated the fact Mona wouldn't talk to her, but then again they where both stubborn to the point they would both fight each other just to calm the other one down, or talk out their issues. Angel and Mona were more like a little sister, than friends; and Mona was the oldest of the three turtles. And was a year younger than Angel. Angel knew Mona could be a leader since, she has allowed her to in the past.

Looking at the time Angel sighed and walked out of the room; "Where are you going?" Mona asked stopping.

"I'm going out, you guys can order pizza. I'm going to get something else tonight." Angel told her. Mona jumped and landed in front of Angel, "You're not going out to find that other turtle are you?" Mona asked seeing the look on Angel's face.

"So what if I am." Angel snapped. She didn't want to seem harsh on that subject, but the truth was she actually wanted to find him.

Sistine and Madonna were still consumed with their duel fighting that they weren't really paying any attention to Mona and Angel. Most of the time they didn't, being that Angel was human taking care of them, she had to act tough.

"Fine go out, you normally do around this time of night." Mona pointed out.

"I'll bring back some other things for the theater." Angel promised.

* * *

Sloan finally made it to the hotel room he' paid for way in advance. His hazel eyes searched the buildings near by in hoping to see if Angel was on one of them. Stretching out his mind he used his telepathy to get in contact with Angel. He knew she hated it when he got into her mind to see where she was, but this was something he had to do. And possibly he could get in contact with The Foot as well, or use her friends he saw through her to find out where they were.

* * *

Angel walked slowly down the dark streets. She loved this time of year and could smell that it had just rained about an hour ago. Seeing the left over puddles on the ground near the sewers, she didn't feel like eating pizza tonight so she headed for the first hot dog stand she could find.

* * *

Leo jumped over the next building following Raphael to the place where he'd seen the female turtles. He was excited, and thrilled to know there were female turtles like them. But he also wondered why Raphael had been some what quiet and kept to his own thoughts since they left. He could tell that he was excited about finding them first, but he hadn't said anything about the one that was remotely like him in any way. As Leo continued to think this, he jumped to the next building not watching where he was going, and hit something hard. Falling back landing on the fire escape of the building he got up slowly finding himself face to face with another human.

Angel had managed to hold on to her hot dog as she saw another turtle grab her arm to help her up; "You okay?" Leo asked as he steadied her on the fire escape ladder.

"Yeah, I'm fine thank you." Angel answered. Now looking up she saw the other three including the one from the other night. Unsure of what she should do next she threw her hot dog away in a trash can near her and Leo. Taking her ropes off her belt she tied her dagger Sai on to them and aimed for the next building. Leo saw that she clearly didn't want to hang around. Grabbing her arm he pulled her back even more knocking her Sai dagger out of her hand; "We want to talk." Leo said.

By this point Raphael had descended the fire escape near them, "Need help Leo?" Raph offered. Before Leo could respond Angel held out her hand and a blast of energy hit Leo, knocking him off the ladder. Raphael jumped down onto the landing to catch Leo, and Angel, but the blast of energy sent her to the other fire escape.

"How did she do that?" Raph asked.

"I have no idea; you're the one who found them." Leo pointed out.

"I'm guessing magic." Don interrupted his brother's conversation.

"Thanks Don." Raph said.

Angel at this point was already making her way onto the roof, and now suddenly missed not having her meal. Sighing again at going for a third night without eating, she continued to run. She still didn't understand herself why she was running away from them. She wanted to talk to them, but something else was telling her to run. Suddenly a jolt of dark energy pulled on her aura making her feel dizzy. Turning around she saw the turtles gaining on her, but at this point she couldn't move. Feeling her pentacle tattoo suddenly burn on her right shoulder she fell back in pain.

"What's happening?" Mikey asked his brothers, as they all stopped seeing her fall to the ground groaning in pain.

"I don't know." Leo answered.

At that point Don noticed something glowing on her right shoulder, and started walking in her direction. Angel looked up feeling a hand on her shoulder. Trying to break free from his grip she struggled to stay balanced.

"Don't touch it!" She yelled at him. But it was too late; Don had already removed her shirt that covered her shoulder area; "Whoa;" Don announced. He had read about these symbols and knew they were used for good and evil, and for protection. He had never actually seen one active, but once they were it could mean anything. Energy shot out of it hitting Don. Stumbling back from Angel he held his arm from the pain. "Don, are you okay?" Leo asked rushing up to him.

"Yeah;" Don assured him.

"I told him not to touch it." Angel said angrily.

"We didn't come here to hurt you." Leo finally got a chance to tell her; "We just want to talk to you. Raphael told us about you and the others." Leo added.

Angel never wanted anyone else to know about them. And feeling that her pentacle tattoo was glowing only meant one thing, Sloan, he was trying to contact her. Knowing that she didn't want him to contact her, she had to go back underground. It was the only place he couldn't contact her. She didn't understand why, but if she was in a lead lined room or something concrete it would block his magic from that far away. Another bolt of energy burst from the pentacle jerking her head back into a comatose state.

* * *

Karai stood a few blocks away on a roof top with The Foot. She had been head of The Foot for some time now. With her father on a mission elsewhere the project he'd left her with was to find this person named Angel. She didn't know who this person was, only that she contained great power. He had told her that she was the last of her kind, and would hopefully be of use to his gain knowledge of where the turtles where. She'd also found out on knowing from their last interlude that Angel was a well trained fighter in the martial arts, plus had turtles as well. Seeing the burst of energy from several blocks away she had a feeling it had to be Angel. Gathering her men together, they headed in that direction.

* * *

Sloan was now looking through her eyes and saw these beings she called friends. But for some reason these were different than the ones she'd trained. They were taller, and looked more like boys. He could tell by this point that she was frustrated with him for doing this. She always tried to keep a low profile from everyone, and now that was broken. Her presences from his doing this could be seen by anyone anywhere. He could also feel that she was starting to push his telepathic powers out with her energy. He felt alone without her, not because he'd turned evil, but because they were the last two of their kind. He was now a three hundred year old wizard, and even though she was in her twenties her power made her look younger. Watching her stand up, he then saw her hold out her arms and then slammed them down on the ground sending a surge of power over the building, and then he was feeling his connection with her break. Grumbling angrily with her, he started to head in that area of the city just outside of China Town.

All of the brothers stumbled back from the blast of power. Raphael jumped over to Angel helping her now stand. "Thanks;" She said. He slightly smiled back at her; "Come with us;" Raphael offered.

"I can't." Angel told him. "Mona, Sistine and Madonna will be worried if I'm not back by sunrise." She informed them.

"Well we can't stay here;" Leo announced pointing over at the next building.

The Foot were now upon them. "Not these guys again;" Raph said; "Why are they after you?" He asked her.

"I have no idea;" Angel said honestly.

"Well let's not stay around to find out." Don told them as he tried to jump to the next building. Before he could, a force knocked him back rolling him back onto the building top. Gathering his strength he saw a dark figure looking down on him; "Let her go;" Sloan's deep voice rang out.

"Who is that guy?" Mikey asked. Sloan didn't want to answer him; instead he headed right for Angel. Angel sent a spell at Sloan. Before Sloan could block the energy ball from hitting him, he fell to the roof, forgetting that he was floating in the air.

Raphael grabbed Angel by the arm and started running out of the way as The Foot started their attack. "Why can't you leave us alone?" Leo asked as Karai swung her sword at Leo. Leo ducked out of the way of the blow and did a counter attack.

"We are not here for you;" Karai told him. Now Leo understood, but wasn't sure why Shredder wanted Angel.

"You will not have her;" Leo told her and blocked Karai's next blow. Watching Mikey and Don fight off more of The Foot to give Raphael and Angel a clean break to get free, Leo yelled; "Raphael, get Angel out of her now!" Leo ordered.

"You got it Bro!" Raph actually agreed on this one, and pulled Angel closer to him.

"You ready to get out of here?" Raphael asked her.

"Hell yeah;" Angel answered him.

Sloan saw the one turtle with Angel trying to escape on the other side of the roof top. Using his telepathic power again he reached out to gain control of her thoughts.

Angel jerked again feeling Sloan trying to control her to stop. "Raphael get me out of here;" She pleaded; now feeling like she couldn't do anything. Looking at her tattoo again it started to glow;

"Damn it." Raph breathed, and grabbed her waste turning to the edge of the building; "Hold on." He yelled, jumping down about five stories Raph held onto her tight making sure she wouldn't fall out of his grip.

Landing onto the ground he saw his bike not far away. "Get on;" Raph told her. Angel shook her head trying to get Sloan out of it, but it wasn't working. He was still trying to see through her eyes. Shaking her head her lips hit the back of Raph's head. Raphael felt something odd fill his body. Not giving it any thought he sped away to the nearest sewer he could find.

**End of Chapter Two**

* * *

**Note to readers:** _I thank you for the ones who read my first idea. I had some other ideas so this is my second round at this story. Hope you like it. Tell me what you think. And don't worry; Spider-Man will not be appearing in this. I thought about it after I placed my first draft up and decided to change it. So enjoy the second one… And thanks to Mark and Kara for editing the new revised chapter._


	3. Telepath

**TMNT**: _**Sisterhood**_

**Chapter Three**: _**Telepath**_

Mona grumbled angrily at herself looking at the time. It had been more than an four hours since Angel hadn't returned. Getting a hot dog or Chinese food wouldn't have taken this long right outside China Town. Her other sisters were busy eating the pizza they had ordered while watching a movie on T.V. Luckily for Madonna she had set the whole T.V. system up. If it wasn't for her intelligence they'd be sitting turtles with nothing to do. Angel would have been the one running out more than she normally does already finding things for them to do.

"Guys;" Mona shouted over the loud T.V. She always wondered when Sistine was going to leave it at a normal level instead of always having it on surround sound, climbing down the top balcony down to the main recreation room. Mona unplugged the T.V.

"Hey;" Came from both Madonna and Sistine.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm worried about Angel. It's not like her to be gone this long." Mona announced.

"You're right let's go;" Madonna said and jumped off the couch. Sistine followed; "Wait for me guys." She yelled.

They made it to the one of the sky scrapers close to their theater. Peering ahead Madonna saw The Foot fighting Sloan, and three other turtles; "There!" Madonna pointed ahead.

"Alright let's go." Sistine said already looking forward to a fight.

Karai was already frustrated when she saw Leo, and didn't have time to fight him right now. She didn't have a choice now, since they were protecting the one they came for, and she was already a mile or so down the road heading out of China Town. Shredder was going to be irate with her once they all returned home empty handed. Looking up at the tall powerful young man she wanted to know who he was, and could tell he was in search of either the same thing or something more.

Leo blocked her sword as she swung it toward his head; he hated it when he wasn't ready for that attack; "Tell Shredder that she won't be working with you." Leo told her sternly and forcefully cold enough to be sure she wouldn't follow them. She was surprised to see this newly found strength in him. She knew he had been training a lot since they last parted, but that didn't bother her one bit.

"Sooner or later she will be with us." Karai returned the favor in manner.

Sloan saw her through his minds third eye using Raphael. He could already sense him repelling against his control. Gathering more strength from Raphael's aura he searched his memory to find out more information about these other ninja's who were attacking the turtles. Searching further into his mind he saw Karai's face and knew from how angry Raphael got that she was the leader of The Foot. Looking over at her fighting one of the turtles he held out his hand and shot a blast of energy right at Leo holding him in place. Don and Mikey heard Leo's yell and stopped fighting, and ran up to Leo to help him.

"Let him go;" Mikey demanded of this new villain that held him. Sloan wanted nothing to do with any of the three, and shot out two more blasts of energy balls around them; "Silence." Sloan ordered.

Leo and his brother's tried to break the balls of energy with their weapons but nothing seemed to give.

"Who are you?" Karai asked.

"My name is Sloan Tyveck, and I think we can help each other." Sloan wanted to work with her, and also saw the dark beauty in her soul.

"Why do you seek The Foot?" She asked knowing that she had been asking too many questions these days and wished she already knew the answers.

"Because again we both want the same thing, only for different reasons;" Sloan answered. Karai was starting to like how this was going.

"Follow us." Karai offered him.

Before any of them were ready to leave the building, Mona knocked into Sloan noticing his concentration on holding the turtles. Holding out her hand he noticed she had a trinity knot tattoo on the inside of her palm. He hated the fact that Angel gave them one of the powers that makes him weak. He knew Angel used both symbols for good, and with both came greater power. Once his concentration was released on the turtles Mona attacked him again. Along with hearing the other five join her.

"Sloan!" Mona yelled angrily at him. By the time Mona had a chance to attack him; he started spinning so fast that he vanished in front of them along with The Foot.

"What did you hit him with;" Don asked walking up to Mona looking at her hand.

"I use trinity knots. One of the purity symbols you can use on evil." Mona explained to him; "Very cool;" Mikey chimed in behind them.

"Can I have one;" He added. Don hit him; "Hey, only kidding." He said.

"So you three must be the others Raphael was telling us about." Leo started to say; "How come you wouldn't allow him to leave your home?" Leo inquired wondering himself.

"We didn't want anyone else knowing." Madonna answered.

"Angel has strict codes about new comers as well;" Mona supplied.

Mona was getting tired of trying to hide how impatient she really was. During her months of training she had been doing better at her meditating, though lately it hasn't been going so well with her endless nights without sleep. She looked over at Leo and could already see his strong aura around him. She knew that without any inkling he was the larder.

Leo watched Mona walk over to him very surprised that she knew. He liked her in that way of already knowing.

"Will you be willing to go stay at our place;" Leo asked.

"Raph's already headed back with Angel." Mikey announced; "We would love to;" Sistine replied.

"It's decided then." Don said; "Let's go." He waved his arm and started to move back to the layer they called home, and he already missed the smell of warm pizza waiting back home that surprisingly Mikey didn't finish.

Raphael shook his head forcefully feeling whatever presence was in him leave. Seeing home not far off he parked the bike in its hiding place, Angel was astounded at how they ran things here above and below the sewers; "So who was that guy again?" Raph asked as he showed her down the sewers of their home.

"His name is Sloan Tyveck the last of his kind that you would call wizards or dark wizards. He's pretty much after me now to take the power he taught me to gain." Angel explained.

Splinter heard them enter the main room and turned off his G.G. (Gilmore Girl's), after a twenty four hour marathon he was filled with information on his favorite story.

"Hello Angel;" Splinter acknowledged her presences. Surprised and happy to find a master of the art she truly loved. Most of her training was throughout her live time, and she didn't have many teachers. Some of it she had learned online or with Sloan which now she hated to admit to that.

"It's an honor to meet you;" Angel bowed to him as he approached.

"I sense great fear, anger, impatience, and power over you, but your calmness is what keeps you at bay. I see you have done many hours of meditating." Splinter pretty much narrowed down her inner most feelings. Smiling bashfully she felt a little guilty that she couldn't sense any of his mishaps, "Leo would love to meditate with you sometime. It's one of his favorite past times." Splinter told her. Raphael growled low not wanting to show his jealousy, but also pleased to know that Angel showed more of his strengths, "Thanks. Maybe I will do that sometime with Leo, though I've taught Mona how to meditate as well, though she has a hard time keeping still." Angel told them honestly.

"Would you like me to show you around;" Raphael asked, not trying to keep her from Splinter, but the talk of her with Leo was not on his top ten list.

"I would love it;" Angel said sensing his impatience.

Most of the den was done very well. She could tell one of them had to know a lot about computers seeing the cameras, and security system doors; "Are we expecting unexpected guests any time soon?" Angel asked Raphael.

"As far as I know no, but unlike you we have more enemies than just The Foot so we need it, and it looks like Don may have to do the same to your theater as well." Raphael pointed out remembering the lack of security; "I guess we don't get out as much as you guys." Angel pointed out dryly. She hated the fact that she had to hide. She wanted her family to be allowed outside, but it just wasn't so.

"I know the feeling;" Raphael said; "This is the work out room." He gestured toward a big open area that also had a pool in the middle with a small bridge over it.

"This is so cool." Angel said examining the sewers high ceiling. Even with their tiny theater, she wished they had a workout room this big for training. Looking around the room she found a pair of Sai's other than her own and picked them up. Turning to face Raphael she lunged forward into an attack position. Not ready for the attack Raph rolled back and flipped her with him.

"Too slow;" Angel asked teasingly. Raph grinned; "Not in your life time." He responded to the attack again. Splinter entered watching the two. This was probably the third person he's probably opened up to a little bit more than Casey and April. April connected well with Leo and Don. Casey enjoyed games and rough housing which included Mikey and Raph so they pair off easily. Now they found four more to share their bond of loneliness from the outside world.

Angel was enjoying this, and for the first time felt like she finally belonged with someone. She didn't know why she connected well with him. Her gut feeling was speaking loud and clear; "So when will the other's get back;" Master Splinter interrupted their interlude of playfulness. Angel stopped first pinning Raph to the floor; "I should be heading back myself. They probably don't even know where I'm at?" Angel told Splinter honestly.

"Well look what we have here;" Mikey chimed in the silence. Raph looked away from Angel finding not three but six turtles standing there wondering what these entanglements of rough housing or from the look on Mickey's face it meant flirting; "Raph's got a girlfriend." Mikey sang teasingly.

"You are going to get it;" Raph growled picking up Angel like she was a toothpick and rushed over to give Mikey a noogie.

"Hey stop it, mind the perfect bald head." Mikey rustled out of Raph's grip and punched him back.

Leo walked up to Angel; "Splinter said you like to mediate. Would you care to join me?" Leo had his hopes on having some time with her, but could tell lately most of her attention was on Raph. Splinter could see the tension in the room and was about to make the other two do flips in the other training room anyway for their rudeness. Shaking his head he cleared his throat; "Boys;" Mikey and Raph stopped and knew what was coming; "Twenty flips now!" Splinter ordered. Raph looked pleadingly at Splinter to be able to hang out with Angel, but he could already see that he had her heading out of the room with Leo. He saw her looking over her shoulder at him not really wanting to do this mediation right now.

"A hundred;" Splinter placed the order on Raph mainly but still made Mikey do the same amount; "He started;" Mikey pointed out; "You encouraged it." Splinter pointed out and left the boys to do their silent treatment of a hundred flips.

End of Chapter four

Note to readers: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was going to add more, but I'll make the next chapter longer. I also wanted to thank the following people for editing: Kara and Grace… Thanks so much…


End file.
